


情迷玻利瓦尔

by AnaaDos



Category: ArkNights
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaaDos/pseuds/AnaaDos
Summary: 假如他们被困在了玻利瓦尔的贫民窟，而高温会让人头脑发昏。Warnings：R向/OOC/自设博士有姓名（A）设定：博士和银灰为恋人关系；整合运动入侵了玻利瓦尔。





	情迷玻利瓦尔

　　往常总是握着权杖、剑柄、酒杯、或是把玩着古董珍宝的手如今衔着一根廉价到烟丝都漏了出来的香烟，而它的烟嘴被含在两瓣鲜红的嘴唇之中。  
　　A只是咬着，没有吸。  
　　“我们被困在这里了，银灰干员。”  
　　比起说话，她更像是在咕哝着——含着香烟的嘴唇无法张开，将最后一个称呼说得含糊不清，但显得轻浮了许多。  
　　男人还是衔着那根香烟，表情没有任何变化：“我们随时可以离开，只要你想。”  
　　闻言，A咬住了烟尾，不让他抽走。  
　　“——是吗？”  
　　她的声音比之前还要含糊，几乎听不清她在说什么。  
　　银灰露出了一个微笑，彬彬有礼，又虚伪至极——完全属于“喀兰贸易董事长”的微笑。  
　　  
　　在这条潮湿发霉的床单上，在这个闷热的破旧房间里，甚至能听到一墙之隔传来的叫床声，而他就这样“被放置”在了这里，手指夹着她的廉价香烟，还是那副模样。  
　　色泽冰冷的眼珠让他更像一座冰雪塑成的雕塑，出自艺术大家之手，无色、昂贵而又精美绝伦。  
　　这尊雕塑被放置在了廉价旅馆里。  
　　  
　　绿眼睛望着他，透着笑，微妙且轻佻，因为她确实觉得他现在的模样有趣到了极点。  
　　谁能想象得到这种事情居然会发生呢——或者说，这幅场面居然会出现在这个世界上呢？  
　　恩希欧迪斯·希瓦艾什先生被困在了玻利瓦尔贫民窟里的一家情人旅馆，被迫穿上了“穷鬼专属”的劣质服装，然后在叫床声和浑浊的空气的环绕之中想要阻止一个女人吸烟，但却无果。  
　　  
　　A张开了嘴，任由他将那根烧到一半的烟掐灭，扔到了一个啤酒瓶里。  
　　她凑近了他，那双绿眼睛湿漉漉的，像一片雨后的雨林：“……我们可不能打草惊蛇，老板。”  
　　银灰的声音里多了一丝暗哑的味道：“我们可以，只是你不想而已——你知道你现在在笑吗，我的盟友？”  
　　A的手按在他的大腿上，嘴唇贴上了他的。  
　　“这没什么大不了的……就假装这是一次……”  
　　她含住了他的下唇，下一秒却被他强迫着张开了嘴唇。  
　　“……短暂的……假期。”  
　　  
　　此时此刻，就像是大部分三流小说家都热爱的标准剧本——高高在上的贵公子坠下云端，非自愿地卷入了这片由贫穷、肮脏、暴力和色情构成的乱流之中，  
　　他和此地格格不入，但每一个人在看到他时又会下意识地为他的出现找到理由。  
　　比如——  
　　  
　　＊  
　　  
　　“我的名字是阿莉安娜（Ariana）。”  
　　黑头发的女人不满地翻了个白眼，涂着鲜艳色彩的眼皮上洒满了粗糙的亮片，就和这贫民窟的大多数年轻女人一样，艳俗而又粗鲁。  
　　“得了吧，你们闯进这儿还要到处乱查？亲爱的——我们可不需要警察。”  
　　拦着她的几个整合运动的人全身上下都被蒙得严严实实，面具遮挡住了他们的脸庞，看不到任何神情。  
　　但为首的那个人明显转过脸去，看向了被她挽着的男人，面具下发出的声音里充满了怀疑和冷漠。  
　　“你以为你在和什么人说话？说实话！否则你们就得跟我们走一趟了。”  
　　她甚至能察觉到数道目光上下审视着他，空气一瞬间近乎凝结，仿佛只需要他们答错了一个字就会被当场枪决。  
　　——他们当然会怀疑。  
　　这样的男人是不会出现在贫民窟里的。  
　　他们只需看到他就能捕捉到、嗅到他身上那股新鲜的、血腥的气味。  
　　她看着他，而银灰只是轻轻挑了挑眉。  
　　“你怎么敢这么对我的妻子说话？”  
　　  
　　……噢。  
　　阿莉安娜——A，望着那对如同山巅残雪般的眼珠子，还有其中所闪烁的光。  
　　纯粹的傲慢无礼。  
　　她甚至听见了上膛的声音。  
　　下一秒，为首的男人将枪口对准了他们：“‘我怎么敢’？待会儿你就知道我怎么敢了，狗娘养的。”  
　　“注意你的措辞，亲爱的。”她微微一笑，抱紧了“丈夫”的手臂，口吻无比甜美，“要请我们去做客的话，well，我想你和你的伙伴们应该不介意断上一两天的糖果吧？”  
　　  
　　当然了——  
　　当然如此。  
　　即使有着面具的遮挡，这些人的迟疑也清晰得异常。  
　　“糖果”。  
　　A与他的视线相撞，笑容加深了一些。  
　　毒品。  
　　——他们怎么能离开得了它呢？  
　　  
　　A继续说道：“要知道，在一个新的地方想要搞到好东西是很难的。我听说你们的库存只够几天了吧？对吗？”  
　　没有回答。  
　　当然不会有回答。  
　　这算得上一个机密，也是他们会被困在这里的原因之一：整合运动入侵了玻利瓦尔，并且和当地的毒贩合作，想要补充一些军火。  
　　她只不过是利用一下情报而已。  
　　——果不其然，她注意到为首的男人突然沉默了下来。  
　　  
　　“……”  
　　枪口被收了回去。  
　　面具下传来的声音仿佛是从牙缝中钻出来的。  
　　“……我们会盯着你们的，最好小心点。”  
　　  
　　一场绝妙的情景剧。  
　　“毒贩和他的妻子”，她耍了个小聪明，然后——精彩绝伦。  
　　为首的男人抬了抬手，如同摩西分红海一般，他们向两边靠去，让出了一条路来。  
　　但从她开口到现在都一直沉默着的银灰毫无预警地突然向他迈了一步。  
　　  
　　显而易见，没有人预料到这一点。  
　　整合运动的小头领尚未回过神来，定在了原地，而其他所有人都纷纷举起了枪，对准了似乎要发难的男人。  
　　他的眼动了动，轻轻地扫了一眼最近的那个人。  
　　举着枪的人下意识地退后了一步。  
　　但他却露出了一个微笑。  
　　  
　　“这里可不是你们耍威风的地方。”  
　　男人的手按在了那副面具上，没有遭到任何反抗，他取下了它。  
　　面具下那张失去血色的面孔就这样暴露在了空气当中，就如大多数的感染者一样，他看起来非常虚弱，充满了一种摇摇欲坠的颓败。  
　　银灰将那面具随手扔在了地上。  
　　“‘最好小心点’。”他重复道，声音里藏着冷酷的笑意，“也许我会给你们打点折。”  
　　  
　　一片静默。  
　　银灰回到了原本的位置，几个漆黑的枪口对准了他，却始终无人扣下扳机。  
　　然后，A好像听到了咽下唾沫的声音，她看向了那个为首的男人。  
　　——失去了面具遮挡，在他身上就像是失去了一切武装，煞白的脸上透着一股惊惧和怯懦，连虚张声势都无法做到。  
　　静默到了近乎冻结的地步。  
　　  
　　“……那样最好。”  
　　他往后退了一步，终于开了口。  
　　声音干涩得惊人，不再有刚才的那股凶狠。  
　　“你们可以走了。”  
　　  
　　A弯了弯眼睛。  
　　她挽着银灰，浓艳的妆容几乎模糊了她原本的五官，但那双绿眼睛依旧分明，含情脉脉，又冷酷得惊人。  
　　在经过他的时候，她的嘴唇动了动。  
　　声音近乎耳语，但他们三个人都听清了她所吐出的词语：  
　　“Adiós,cariño（再见，亲爱的）.”  
　　  
　　＊  
　　  
　　她注视着银灰。  
　　男人好像已经忍受不了劣质衣料在被汗水打湿之后粘在皮肤上的感觉了，一到房间中就解开了扣子，然后赤裸着上半身，拿着旅馆里残留着污渍和霉斑的毛巾，片刻之后又扔到了架子上。  
　　也许是种族的原因、或者是因为他来自雪境，银灰的肤色呈一种落雪般的白，没有任何杂质，异常的纯粹。  
　　在这里，在这间昏暗的、破旧的、肮脏的、逼仄的房间里，他站在那里，背对着她，背脊的肌肉线条优美到了极点，如同一束月光被困在了瓶中。  
　　她竟然有种诡谲的满足感。  
　　  
　　“我觉得我的演技可以获奖了。”  
　　A喝了一口回来路上买的啤酒，没有发酵好的麦芽混合着某种古怪的苦味，在口腔中变成了一股奇怪的酸涩味道，她差点吐出来。  
　　银灰转过来看她，汗水不断从他的胸膛上滑下，没入他的裤腰里。  
　　他的尾巴在轻轻摇动着，似乎有些烦躁——她知道那是因为太热了。  
　　“你是我见过最好的女演员。”他的目光沿着她的面容向下，在接触到那片雪白的胸脯时收了回去，“但他们也许还会来找麻烦。”  
　　  
　　A决定放弃这瓶剩下大半的啤酒。  
　　她蜷缩在了木椅上，黑色的卷发如藤蔓般缠绕在她裸露出来的肌肤上，绿眼睛就藏在藤蔓之中，亮得出奇。  
　　“你必须保护我，我亲爱的丈夫。”她说道，语气轻佻，“恐怕我们已经打草惊蛇了，假期结束。”  
　　银灰笑了一下。  
　　他的头发已经被汗水浸湿，在现在这种条件恶劣的情况下只能随手往后一抹，露出了额头。  
　　“我说过，我们可以随时离开，只要你想。”他朝她走了过来，然后在她面前停下，手穿过她的腋下将她举了起来，铅灰色的虹膜中映出了薄薄的绿色，“我当然会保护你，这可是身为‘丈夫’的义务。”  
　　  
　　“这里真是太热了。”  
　　A感觉到了从他的身体传来的热度，她身上那条吊带裙几乎只起到了加剧这种闷热的作用。  
　　她被他放了下来，站在了拖鞋上。  
　　而他下一秒紧紧地抱住了她，他的温度瞬间将她完全包裹在其中。  
　　她能听见他的呼吸声、心跳声、甚至是汗水落下的声音。  
　　男人的胸膛健硕而又结实，肌肉上残留着的汗水也打湿了她的裙子，那一层薄薄的衣料几乎等于不存在，热气氤氲着，高温几乎要将她的大脑烧成灰烬。  
　　  
　　她的吊带滑落了下去。  
　　声音被淹没在了贴合在一起的嘴唇之间，只剩下低清晰度的词语，随着还带着一股廉价啤酒味道的唾液和纠缠不清的唇舌一起被咽了下去。  
　　她昂着头，银灰湿润的发丝垂了下来，在她的脸颊上引起一丝丝轻痒。  
　　太热了。  
　　已经分不清汗水到底是来自他还是她——体温更高的到底是他还是她。  
　　  
　　“……我想阿米娅他们应该已经派人来找我们了。”  
　　她强撑着，故意谈到严肃的话题。  
　　而银灰没有理会她，手掌按在她的大腿上，顺便将裙摆推到了她的腰间。  
　　A双手搭在他的肩上，吻住了他的喉结，声音模糊不清：“而且……我们可没有避孕套。”  
　　  
　　“……我们有。”  
　　她的嘴唇能感觉到他喉咙的震动。  
　　沙哑——还有昭然若揭的情欲。  
　　她的内裤落到了地上，接着有拉链拉开的声音响起。  
　　一个灼热的胀大的硬物挺进了她的腿心，卡在泥泞的、潮湿的花园门外，每一次摩擦都会引起更多粘腻的涟漪。  
　　她夹紧了他，传入耳中的呼吸声瞬间加重了不少。  
　　A笑了起来，帮他说出了省略了的话：“但是……我肯定它会破掉的。”  
　　  
　　下一秒，一个巴掌落在了她的臀肉上，伴随着男人含笑的斥责声：“不要淘气。”  
　　她笑得更加厉害，但口头上还是故作乖巧地答道：“好的，先生。”  
　　柔软的腿肉不再包裹着男人的性器，她稍退了一步，然而手腕却被他紧紧捉住，依旧无法逃离他的桎梏。  
　　  
　　吊带滑落了下去。  
　　雪白的乳房颤抖着，衬得凸起的乳头嫣红至极，艳丽而又色情。  
　　她的双手撑在了墙上，未经粉刷的水泥墙壁质感粗砺，几乎能划伤她的掌心。  
　　——但她根本不在意这些。  
　　腰肢被迫下沉，臀部翘了起来，印着热带花卉的裙子堆在了腰间，而她的长发散落在背上。  
　　白色、黑色、还有斑斓热烈的花卉，色彩分明，印在视网膜上，像是一个服用致幻剂之后才会出现的诡丽梦境。  
　　他隔着她的发丝轻咬着她的后颈——他的嘴唇贴上了她后颈的一个凸起的小骨头，薄薄的皮肤下是她温暖的血肉，他用牙齿轻轻地咬下去。  
　　汗水的咸味和她发丝上残留着的洗发露的香味混在了一起，牙齿在那娇嫩的肌肤里陷得越深，就越能捕捉到一股更隐蔽的香气。  
　　手掌托住了她的乳房，他揉捏着，心跳从那柔软的乳肉下方传来。  
　　他早就知道她兴奋起来了。  
　　然后，他狠狠咬住了她颈窝处的软肉。  
　　  
　　这是最斯文扫地的场面。  
　　完全是野兽交媾的姿势——或者像那些三级片里偷情的男女，连衣物都舍不得脱下就媾和在了一起，性器连接性器。  
　　她只发出了一声呜咽。  
　　没有任何前戏，他直接进入了她。  
　　  
　　“好女孩。”他的声音或轻或重地钻入了她的耳中，给出了赞赏，“A，这就是他们做爱的样子——你喜欢吗。”  
　　不含任何疑问。  
　　“……你可以……啊……试着猜一猜，干员。”  
　　她没有回答。  
　　——可惜那贪婪的绞紧了的内壁替她吐露了真相。  
　　  
　　A的腰随着他的顶弄而摇摆着，那被他堆上去的裙摆也因为她的动作而落了下来，成为了这场情事里最无关紧要的幕布。  
　　那淫靡的水声、颤抖着的肢体，以及从她口中被压抑住的呻吟，都能窥探到那幕布之下正在上演的戏码——  
　　毋庸置疑的，索取与被索取的，来自灵与肉、爱与欲的戏码。  
　　  
　　银灰的亲吻在她的肩颈、背脊上流连着，嘴唇落在肌肤上的触感分明是柔软而湿润的，但她却生出了一种错觉，仿佛窗外炙热的日光在烤着她，要将她焚烧殆尽。  
　　高温催生了更多的汗水，在紧紧交缠着的肉体之间升腾起来，也许真的产生了致幻的效果。  
　　“该死……嗯……”  
　　顶端顶到了宫口，疼痛感远远大于快感。  
　　A抓住了他的手，将他绞得更紧，仿佛在哀求着他更加剧烈地索取、侵占着她。  
　　他再次用力向最深处撞去，刮蹭过她的敏感点，快乐又盖过了疼痛。  
　　她惊呼起来：“恩希欧迪斯！啊……别顶那里！”  
　　  
　　“……很多夫妻做爱只是为了发泄欲望，所以——”  
　　他抓住了她的腰，囊袋打在她的臀肉上发出色情的响声。  
　　那双冷色的眼睛里一直所覆盖着的冰盖终于碎裂，熔岩涌了出来，裹挟着情欲，吞噬了他视野中每一寸雪白的肌肤。  
　　A被他粗暴、激烈的动作弄得说不出话来，只能发出呜咽和喘息。  
　　“所以——”他继续说道，“得速战速决，节省时间。你想节省时间吗，A？”  
　　  
　　——这让她如何回答这个问题。  
　　  
　　她的大脑已经彻底陷入了一片炽热的混乱之中。  
　　所能感觉到的除了掌心传来的水泥的质感之外，就只有深深没入她体内的那根肉棒所带来的痛苦与快乐，还有她耳畔传来的粗重的呼吸声。  
　　太热了。  
　　她吞吃着他，感觉被他碰到的每一个地方都快要融化掉。  
　　  
　　可能她真的快要融化了。  
　　  
　　“啊……就是那里……”  
　　她听到自己发出了淫荡而又甜腻的声音，仿佛来自另一个人。  
　　她的大脑昏昏沉沉的，只会下意识地追逐着男人给予她的一切——肉欲、控制、还有怜爱。  
　　  
　　银灰在轻声呼喊着她的名字。  
　　她的肉壁紧缩着，不知餍足地吮吸着他的性器，就像一个彻头彻尾的荡妇，迫不及待地想要吞下他的精液。  
　　而她确实也快要高潮了。  
　　  
　　A尖叫起来，几乎要跌坐在地上，却被他稳稳地抱住了，然后不容反抗地顶在了她的最深处。  
　　大脑失去了思考的能力，她被他填满的内壁一紧，子宫感受到了精液的注入，被内射与高潮的快感让她忍不住哭了起来，泪水和汗水混在了一起，热得失常。  
　　疼痛和快感在刹那间难以分辨开来。  
　　  
　　“……”  
　　  
　　她的裙摆彻底落了下来，布料上印染着的热带花卉已经被汗水浸透，比之前的色彩更浓。她身上的那些红痕则像是那些花卉被印在了她的肌肤上，黑发也粘在了她的背脊上，在随着她不停颤抖着。  
　　大量白浊的精液也从她的体内涌了出来，顺着她光裸的大腿流了下来，滴在了地面上。  
　　狼狈，淫荡，又香艳至极。  
　　  
　　她被他抱在怀里，嘴唇又被他含住，她的话语再次含糊不清起来。  
　　“……我说错了。”  
　　她的腿分开，而银灰再次进入了她。  
　　男人放开了她的脸，中止了这个吻。  
　　他望着她，眼睛里分不清是冷还是热，唯一清晰的只有爱欲。  
　　A抬起了腰，将他慢慢地吞吃进去。  
　　  
　　过热的天气会让人头脑发昏。  
　　  
　　银灰只是低低地“嗯”了一声，没有发问。  
　　他托起了她的小腿，然后侧过脸去，亲吻落在了她的肌肤上。  
　　她继续说道：“关键不在于尺寸不对，而是一个根本就不够用。”  
　　  
　　“回答正确。”  
　　银灰轻轻笑了起来。  
　　“这就是……假期消磨时间的好办法，不是吗？”  
　　  
　　A捕捉到了从他眼中一闪而过的促狭。  
　　她有些恼怒，低下头来一口咬住了他的嘴唇，让他闭上了嘴。

**Author's Note:**

> 突然想写一个被困在热带地区的故事，因为高温，所以一定要有情色色彩，所以就写了这篇。  
> 故事背景设定是玻利瓦尔有整合运动的分组织入侵了，而博士和银灰在先遣行动中被切断了联系，困在了贫民窟里。  
> 依旧是我的偏好，比较意识流。


End file.
